


Perfect end of a perfect day

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy pines</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect end of a perfect day

**Author's Note:**

> beat'd by tambear13, thanks!

Percy sat on a log by the fire all evening long, turning his bottle of beer in his hands over and over while watching the others.

This beach party had been fun. Everybody had brought food and drinks, they swam in the ocean, built sand castles like children, and there was music they danced to; it was the perfect end of a perfect day. Almost.

Percy found it anything but perfect that he once again he hadn’t managed to even talk to him. That once again he had been too shy to even say ‘hi’, much less ‘did you know I’ve fancied you for quite a while?’ That once again he had to watch Gwaine lay his moves on him?

But enough was enough. When Merlin laughed as Gwaine threw his arm around his shoulder and pulled him in for a smooch on the cheek, Percy jumped up, yelling “NO!”

When he approached the pair, he reached for Merlin’s arm to pull him away from Gwaine. 

Gwaine just grinned at Merlin. “Told you this would work.”

Percy blinked at Merlin’s shy smile and the blush burned high on his cheeks. But he didn’t let go of his arm. “I...I need to tell you something.”

He ignored the collective groans and Leon’s “Kiss him already!” took Merlin’s hand and led him away from the crowd.


End file.
